<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Thanks to Hands by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162273">All Thanks to Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I AM VERY WELL AWARE THAT THIS IS LATE, I don't even know what's going on anymore, M/M, but he doesn't know, but he only looks at tendou's hands in this does that still count as a fetish, i can't fucking tag sorry, tendou thinks it's cute, this plot is out of my control, ushijima has a slight hand fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima didn’t know why he put effort into making Tendou feel better whenever he was down, but he shrugged it off as an obligation- he figured he was the only one so far who had noticed Tendou’s strange language, and even if he wasn’t, he was pretty sure he was the only one who bothered to learn. And after all, Tendou was his teammate and quite possibly his best friend. </p>
<p>But he was pretty sure best friends didn’t stare at each other’s hands for longer than necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiratorizawa Week 2020 Day 7 - Hands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Thanks to Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever people asked the both of them what they liked the most about each other, they most definitely wouldn’t be expecting the answer to be ‘his hands’ and ‘oh, he likes my hands, it’s cute’. </p>
<p>Obviously, they were joking. Sort of. There were many other things they loved about each other, of course, but there was a story to why they replied with ‘hands’.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Tendou often communicated with his hands. Whether it was unconsciously, or on purpose, his hands always did something whenever he experienced a particularly strong emotion. It was kind of like his own form of expressing himself, a language that only he knew how to speak. </p>
<p>Ushijima had found this intriguing, and before he knew it, he had begun to observe Tendou’s hands more and more. </p>
<p>He began to be able to read Tendou a little better, and learned to do simple things like giving him chocolate ice cream when he was sad, or try his best to talk about the latest chapter of the manga Tendou so religiously followed even if he understood nothing about the plot when the redhead was mad. </p>
<p>Ushijima didn’t know why he put effort into making Tendou feel better whenever he was down, but he shrugged it off as an obligation- he figured he was the only one so far who had noticed Tendou’s strange language, and even if he wasn’t, he was pretty sure he was the only one who bothered to learn. And after all, Tendou was his teammate and quite possibly his best friend. </p>
<p>But he was pretty sure best friends didn’t stare at each other’s hands for longer than necessary. </p>
<p>It wasn’t just to read his emotions. Ushijima thought little glances at his hands just to check on his mood was fine. If Tendou noticed and was smart enough, he would figure out why Ushijima kept glancing at his hands. (He didn’t, by the way, and kept guessing until a few years later when Ushijima finally told him.)</p>
<p>However, Ushijima found himself simply just admiring his friend’s hands. There was just something about those spindly fingers that seemed to have a life of their own, and something about the way his hands made the small scars he got from blocking look like accessories. His hands looked rough, and they should be, from all the practice he’s done, but Ushijima couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to hold them.</p>
<p>Would they be rough, like they looked? Would they be unexpectedly soft?? What about his scars- what would it feel like to trace them???</p>
<p>Ushijima began to think about Tendou’s hands more often than he liked. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, he found his thoughts always coming back to those pair of hands. </p>
<p>He remembers the time when Tendou sucessfully managed to get him to understand the plot of one of the mangas he followed, and he had grown rather attached to a certain character. He ended up receiving a keychain of that character from one of the first years who followed the same manga on his birthday. Tendou had been rather proud of his accomplishment, so it was hardly a surprise that the others on the team knew his favorite- Tendou had probably told everyone he could. </p>
<p>He remembers how he struggled with putting the keychain on his bag, and he had ended up asking Tendou for help. </p>
<p>He remembers how Tendou’s fingers worked, quickly prying the keyring open and pushing it through the zipper before his fingers grew tired of holding it open. It was a strange sight, seeing his fingers move so precisely compared to his usual clumsy movements, but it wasn’t an unwelcome change.</p>
<p>Ushijima found himself buying more keychains, just so he could see Tendou’s hands at work. </p>
<p>“Jeez, Wakatoshi kun, I know I say you can never have enough keychains, but isn’t this too much??”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Tendou mumbled, eyeing Ushijima with suspicion.</p>
<p>Ushjima had wondered about why he liked looking at Tendou’s hands so much. At some point, he decided to come clean, bluntly telling his friend about how he oddly enjoyed watching his hands. He realized that it sounded creepy, and that he could have worded it better, but Tendou was too busy gaping at him to poke fun at that.</p>
<p>“Do- Do you have a hand fetish, Wakatoshi kun??”</p>
<p>“What’s that??”</p>
<p>“Um,” Tendou pulled his fingers, a sign that he was panicking, “it’s when you like hands… a lot.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never thought of that.”</p>
<p>“You might have. Have you stared at anyone else’s hands?”</p>
<p>“No… only yours.”</p>
<p>“Why mine though? You have strange taste, Wakatoshi kun.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t think I’m weird?”</p>
<p>“I do think you’re weird. But we’re all weird. Weird is normal here.”</p>
<p>After that, Tendou had let him hold his hands for a bit. Ushijima felt strange doing so, but he had played with his fingers and traced his scars and the lines on his palm. </p>
<p>Tendou had told him later that he reminded him of a child that had just been given a new toy.</p>
<p>Apparently, he found it cute, so he let Ushijima hold his hand more, and it eventually became a regular sight to see the two of them sitting opposite each other with their fingers interlaced.</p>
<p>Tendou would often ramble on and on about some new manga he’s taken an interest in, or about how boring his classes were, or just anything, and Ushijima would sit and listen, sometimes giving his own opinions on whatever Tendou was going on about as he played with his hands.</p>
<p>They started doing this even more often after their loss to Karasuno, as a way of distracting themselves. Ushijima liked listening to Tendou’s rambles, and Tendou liked Ushijima playing with his hands. </p>
<p>Even after graduation, they would always ending up doing it whenever they found the time to meet up. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a couple of years later that Semi, whom Tendou still kept in touch with, pointed out that what they were doing wasn’t something normal friends did.</p>
<p>“But we aren’t exactly normal.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not like that, I’m not saying you guys aren’t normal, just- what you’re doing isn’t normal. Haven’t you guys ever thought about it?? This isn’t just a ‘friends’ thing.”</p>
<p>“What else could it be, then?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, more than friends??”</p>
<p>“Ooo, best friends?”</p>
<p>“You know what I’m talking about, Tendou.”</p>
<p>“It’s rude to simply assume, Semi Semi.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just ask him out or something, I’m tired of hearing you ramble about him just because you can’t say it to his face.”</p>
<p>“But you’re in a similar situation. You talk about Kenjiro all the time, and you don’t hear me complaining.”</p>
<p>“Wh- That’s not the point. Stop changing the topic.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, how’s Kenjiro? You haven’t been rambling about him half as much as you do lately.”</p>
<p>“He’s been overworking himself, as usual. I keep telling him to get some rest, but you know how he is…”</p>
<p>Tendou had nodded along, listening intently to whatever Semi had to say. </p>
<p>He did the same with everyone else who asked about him and Ushijima too- change the topic. He was very well aware that what they did definitely wasn’t a friends thing, but as much as he would’ve like to bring it up, he knew that Ushijima probably considered it a friends thing. He had known him for quite a while, and knew how dense he was when it came to these types of situations. Hell, one time one of the really pretty girls in their grade confessed to him and he mistook it for ‘admiration and support’. How he could ever mistake a love letter with fucking glitter hearts on it and a clear ‘I like you’ for that was beyond Tendou.</p>
<p>He’s had a crush on Ushijima ever since second year, but he was fine with not ever letting him know. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>What Tendou didn’t know, however, was that Ushijima had liked him since third year.</p>
<p>Ever since he noticed Tendou’s ‘hand language’, he begin to observe him more. He thought it was cute, really. He just never realized that he thought it was until after graduation. </p>
<p>He kept thinking of ways to tell Tendou, but it wasn’t until years later that he decided on just straight up telling him.</p>
<p>It sounds weird, but it was because of hands that Ushijima realized what an amazing person Tendou was, and for that the both of them are grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>